


Spring Break

by CallmeBooyah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, SO FLUFFY, Teens, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeBooyah/pseuds/CallmeBooyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are kids and they're let out for spring break when they come to find out they're meant to be a little more than friends.</p>
<p>Dean and Cas are teens. Dean is 16 and Cas is 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here so I hope it's good :) enjoy!

Dean had met only Castiel earlier that school year yet they became the best of friends instantly and ever since they became an inseparable pair, always giggling at something Dean couldn't help but to join in since Cas had a laugh that brightened your day. It was a bright yet chilly Friday afternoon when the bell finally rang letting the students out for spring break, once Dean had met up with Cas they waited outside of Sam's homeroom door as they chatted away. Once Sam escaped his teacher he joined the other two, as he stepped through the door he saw Dean and Cas leaned up against the wall as Dean told a joke sending Cas into a chain of giggles. Smiling he stood there for a minute as he watched the twinkle in Cas's as he looked up at Dean not yet noticing the small long haired figure behind him, when he thought it was the right time Sam spoke up as he began walking past

 

" You two better hurry or we'll miss the movie ! "

 

They had planned to go and watch a movie later that night at the theater nearby since the boy's father was out on a job meeting and had given them permission. Nodding Dean and Cas sped up to the younger Winchester as Dean grabbed his tiny hand before continuing the rest of his conversation with Cas, smiling Sam had always been curious and for a second he paused before Dean took notice and turned as Sam spoke

 

" So, are you guys like boyfriends yet? "

 

his question was harmless but you wouldn't have been able to tell from the blush that had arose on Deans pale freckled cheeks, with the corners of his mouth pulled up Cas smiled softly as he held his bookbag tighter. He had wanted to be with Dean since they met but each time he looked into those bright candy apple green eyes he lost his sense of courage and concentration, turning Dean looked at him as he adverted his eyes instantly still embarrassed by his younger dweeb of a brother. Attempting to look up Dean glanced over at Cas while they continued their walk in silence after the ourburst of Sam, but as he looked up Cas too had looked over. Their eyes now locked in a trance, Dean looking into Cas's ocean of shining blue eyes his mouth fell a gap once he began trying to speak. It was almost impossible but sighing deeply he looked over at Sam who let his hand fall from his older brothers as he took a few steps back, they had stopped now and seemed to be frozen in time as Dean let his courage build up enough before finally speaking " Cas," he sighed again as he placed a hand on the back of his head looking away as he began speaking

 

" I've known you since the beginning of school and before then I didn't think I'd meet someone so amazing, you bring out the best in me and being with you always makes me smile and it's like having an angel by my side when you laugh... I guess what I'm trying to ask you is, "

 

pausing and looking back at Cas while his hand fell to grasp the dark haired boys In front of him he smiled softly " Will you be my angel Castiel? Will you be my boyfriend? " as he spoke Dean gradually got down onto one knee so that he had no choice but to look up, heart pounding as though it was going to beat out of his chest. What Dean said was like finding love for the first time sending Cas into tears, as they rolled down his soft pale skin he nodded, inhaling before he spoke " of course Dean Winchester, you mean the world to me. I was lost and alone before I found you but when we met it was as though I was raised from perdition, I love you so much! "

 

Dean stood hastily as he wrapped his arms around the one who made his life complete, smiling from ear to ear he pulled away keeping Cas at elbow length as he gazed into his electric blue eyes before pulling him into a passionate locked kiss, reciprocate at first Cas sunk into the kiss gently falling away from all the thoughts that had once been crowding his mind. Once they finally broke off only for air Dean smiled as they turned towards the road, looking back he held out his hand for his little brother but instead of holding Sam's hand he pulled him into a tight hug as he thanked him softly. As the sun began to set they hitched a ride from their PE teacher Mr. Singer who took them on over to the theater, soon the rest of the night became a wonderful cherished memory as the week crept by.


End file.
